Always There For You
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: Short SasuHina fluff!


**My Hinata Pairing Week Day 1: SasuHina**

** Age 4**

A young duck butt named Sasuke Uchiha stood quivering behind his weasel of an older brother, Itachi. Today they were going to meet the leader of the Hyuga Clan. Apparently they had something to discuss about Sasuke and the head's daughter, Hinata. As of now they were standing in the main hall, waiting to be greeted by the head's family. They didn't have to wait long before a man with slicked back, long, brown hair and pupil less eyes walked in. Behind him walked a pale woman with just as long hair but hers was a dark blue/purple. Her eyes were the same color as her husband's except hers showed love and compassion and were not cold or analytical. Behind them trailed a little girl who looked to be about Sasuke's age. Her hair was the same color as her mother's, except hers was in a more boyish style. The girl's eyes were different from her parents, while they showed the same love and kindness as her mother's, they were very pale lavender. Her lavender kimono sleeves went past her small hands and almost made her trip over her own feet. She stood with her parents in front of the Uchiha family and tried to make a good impression by following her father's lead and bowing.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san. As you know I am Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan. This is my wife, Hikari, and my daughter, Hinata." Sasuke bowed when Itachi did and listened as his father introduced the family.

"Sasuke why don't you go play with Hinata while we talk?" his mother asked. He was about to protest when Itachi butted in.

"You know, Sasuke, these meetings can get _real_ boring. I almost don't want to go myself," the elder whispered into his sibling's ear. Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi usually liked meetings so this one must be really, really boring. Sasuke nodded vigorously, before he could run off and get Hinata though; Itachi leaned down and flicked him on the forehead. Sasuke glared at his brother before running over to the lavender eyed girl.

** Age 5**

No matter how long it has been, if you ask him he'll tell you that he will always remember that day.

He had been walking home on his usual route, which so happened to pass the park, and saw Hinata sitting on the slide. Sasuke almost panicked, thinking that he had forgotten him and Hinata were supposed to meet here. He walked over to her and sat down. When she looked up he could see that she was crying. He couldn't think of any reason why since she had been happy for days now that she was finally a big sister.

"Ne, Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked her shyly.

"D-daddy said that m-mommy is g-g-gone," she stuttered. Sasuke didn't get what she was talking about.

"Huh? Where'd she go?"

"They put her in the g-ground," Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Hikari Hyuga was dead. Itachi had told him that when they lower people into the ground that they are dead for good. Sasuke wrapped his thin arms around her shaking form. He didn't know how long they had stayed there. All he knew was that as soon as got home he'd be in big trouble, but as long as Hinata was happy, it'd be worth it.

**Age 8**

If you asked her now, she'd tell you that that day will be forever burned in her mind. Why? Because it was the day he broke.

Sasuke had recovered from Itachi's genjutsu and did the only thing he could think of. He ran to the Hyuga compound. The guards let him in, by now used to his daily visits to Hinata. The traumatized boy ran into the room that he knew almost as well as his own. Once he got over the threshold his legs gave out from underneath him. Hinata looked at her best friend and immediately knew something was wrong. She walked over to Sasuke and pulled him to his feet.

"They're gone," Sasuke whispered.

"Who's gone?"

"He killed them," Sasuke whispered.

"Who killed who?" Hinata asked urgently.

"Itachi killed my whole clan," Sasuke never said anything else for his body was racked with tears. It took a moment for what he said to sink in, but when it did Hinata unleashed tears of her own. She sat there hugging Sasuke as his body shakes, and as she cried her own silent tears. A few hours later both were done crying.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Thanks for being here for me."

"Oh Sasuke, I'll always be there for you," with that said both children fell asleep on Hinata's floor.

**Age 12**

Though they don't talk as much as they used to, what with Sasuke being followed by a bunch of raving fan girls and him still finding time to be jealous of Naruto, Hinata's promise still stands.

They don't spend too much time together but are still best friends. Even though they're not on the same team Sasuke catches Hinata watching Naruto when they meet. Sasuke wants to hit the blonde more than he already does for not noticing Hinata and only the pink fan girl.

He wishes he was at the Chunin exams when Hinata fought. He wanted to cheer her on and he wanted to kill Neji for hurting Hinata. When he went to go stop Gaara all he could think about was making it safe for _her_. Not the village, her. One of his few regrets in life was Sakura finding him leaving, not Hinata. He wanted to tell Hinata that he loved her, that he only did this so he could get strong so that he could kill Itachi and protect her, but he couldn't. All because Sakura had to see him.

Though Sasuke never knew it, Hinata didn't leave her house for a week after it was declared Sasuke left. Everyone assumed that she was sad because Naruto was sad and that she only tried to get the Uchiha back for the blonde. How wrong they were. Hinata did everything in her power to get the Uchiha back, not because it was what Naruto wanted, but what she wanted. She trained everyday so that she would be so strong that Sasuke would be proud.

**Age 16**

Sasuke travels with Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. He's perfectly aware that there is someone there to match everyone on team 7. He is also perfectly aware that there is no one like Hinata. Why? Because no one can replace Hinata Hyuga. Suigetsu is aware that Sasuke is always thinking about someone not on their team or even his old one. The few times he decided to bring it up, Sasuke almost killed him.

When Sasuke invaded the leaf with his army, not including Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin, they were caught. Actually that's not the truth, Sasuke was caught and the army was killed. A large number of the deaths were from the Hyuga heiress herself. Now, it may sound arrogant, but it's true. Sasuke meant for him to be caught. He did it so he could be in Konoha. He knew neither Sakura nor Naruto would allow the death penalty to be put on him, so he would be safe. When he was thrown into his cell he almost snorted in disbelief. Did they honestly think him this week? He could get out of this jail in his sleep! Sasuke didn't say anything, but he never did try to escape.

**Age 18**

Remember what I said about Sasuke never escaping? Yeah, that was a lie. He snuck out one time, and it was just a day before his release. He kept a clone, which held most of his chakra in it, in his dull cell. He used what was left of his chakra to make himself look like a civilian. He had overheard the guards recently talk about the new Hyuga heir getting inducted. He almost hit himself for forgetting. Obviously Hinata was getting named as the Head. Of course, as a good best friend, he couldn't miss this special occasion. Using his perfected ninja skills he snuck onto the Hyuga grounds that were so familiar yet so different when full of people. He stood in the very back and watched as they named Hinata Hyuga as the new Hyuga head.

After the ceremony he sneaked off to find Hinata and found her resting in an enclave in between two walls, he deactivated the transformation jutsu and waited patiently for her to notice. When she landed eyes on her supposed to be incarcerated best friend her eyes widened. Sure she was happy, but she was also scared. What if they found him and locked him up for life!

"Sasuke! What're you doing here?! Don't you get out tomorrow?!" she whispered urgently. Said man walked toward her.

"What can I say Hinata? I'll always be there for you."


End file.
